


An Unspoken Thing

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Anisoka - Fandom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forbidden Love, POV Anakin Skywalker, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, emotional anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: After seeing Ahsoka die on Mortis, Anakin could no longer deny his growing feelings for his padawan. He was in love with her, but could he keep his feelings locked away in his heart? What if either of them died, and he never got the chance to tell her? And most of all, what would happen if he acted on that unspoken thing between them?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	An Unspoken Thing

When they got back from Mortis and made it back to the temple, Anakin grabbed onto Ahsoka’s slender arm as she began to head to her quarters. 

Just looking at her was hurting him. He had seen her die. He had felt it. She had already been dull in the force when the Son had taken control of her, but then, when he pressed his fingers to her forehead, he couldn’t even feel her in the force at all. She was just gone. His heart felt like it had been ripped in two. Anakin had ignored his feelings for so long and never even told her how he felt, and it was killing him inside. He knew loving her was wrong, but he couldn’t rid the feeling. Padmé was just not around as much anymore because of the war, and he was constantly with Ahsoka, so it was hard not to form feelings for her. And he would be lying if he said she wasn’t amazing. Ahsoka was skilled and incredibly determined to better herself and others around her, she was selfless, and she was never afraid to speak her mind. She had this fiery spirit no one could take away from her, and if that wasn’t enough, Ahsoka was gorgeous. Ever since she had gotten the new outfit that seemed to outline every curve of her body, he found it hard not to stare at her. It was starting to become a problem during missions, but he managed to push her out of his mind enough to get the job done.   
Every time he was with Ahsoka, even with Padmé around, he felt himself drift toward her. Sometimes, he even found himself longing to touch her, but he restricted himself - most of the time. When he did reach out for her, he usually just placed his hand in her shoulder, but she never seemed to mind. 

She shot him a questioning look when he tugged at her until she saw the void of emotion written all over his face. He pulled on her again to follow him, and she complied without a word. It was funny how they could easily communicate without speaking. That was another thing he found to love about her. They could share and understand things about each other without having to talk about it. It made it easy to be around her because she never seemed to judge him for who he was and just seemed to be there for him. That was why he couldn’t let her go. 

He reached his quarters, and looked around to see if any Jedi were roaming the halls and then opened the door. He didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about him bringing his female padawan into his quarters at this time of the night. 

Anakin quietly shut the door behind them, and turned around to face her. She stared back up at him with concern knitted into her white facial markings that looked strangely like human eyebrows.

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly. Her words almost brought tears spilling out onto his cheeks. 

“No,” was all he said. Anakin felt her small arms creep around him and then felt her squeeze him into a hug. He had hugged her before plenty of times, and when he had brought her back to life on Mortis, he had given her a small hug, but this took him by surprise. Maybe it was because they were completely alone in his quarters, or maybe it was just the fact that he wanted so much more than a hug and knew he shouldn’t. 

He stiffened and made no move to touch her despite his urge to, but when she began to pull away, he gave up his attempts and pulled her back into a tight embrace. Anakin held on like it was the last time he could ever see her because it very well could be. An icy feeling came over him as he realized it might be the last opportunity he had to tell her.

“Ahsoka,” he chocked out. She squeezed him tighter as his voice cracked, and he paused in attempts to find the words he wanted to say. “On Mortis, I thought I had lost you, and I know Jedi aren’t supposed to get attached, but I couldn’t bare the thought of being without you. I care so much for you, and - “ He couldn’t do it. Would she feel the same? What if she didn’t? She would feel so uncomfortable, and she would probably want to switch masters if she didn’t feel the same about him. Their relationship would be ruined if he told her and she didn’t feel that way! He couldn’t do it. 

“I care about you too,” she said timidly after establishing that he clearly wasn’t going to finish. His heart sped up. Could she feel the same way? Did she care at the extent that he cared for her? 

Anakin couldn’t take it anymore. It wouldn’t be too risky to kiss her on the forehead, would it? Masters did that with their padawans, right?   
He knew better, but he was trying to rationalize what he already planned to do. 

Anakin pulled away just enough to look into her deep blue eyes and then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned crimson. 

He should have stopped there, but after one kiss, he wanted more. He leaned back in and kissed her forehead again, and then he moved to her temple and then to the other. He soon began to plant small kisses all over her face and stopped right beside the corner of her mouth. 

He opened his eyes again and saw that she had her eyes closed in a content way despite the redness of her face. She looked at peace with his affection. Maybe she did have feelings for him too? 

Anakin found himself leaning towards her face again but stopped centimeters from her dark grey lips. His heart raced in anticipation as her soft puffs of breath tickled the hairs of his face. He closed his eyes, but before he could close the distance, he felt her lips close in on his. They were soft and full and made his heart hammer in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him, and she did the same. The kiss became deep and passionate, and he poured all the emotions that had been tormenting him into it. Once again, there were no need for words. 

The kiss lasted a long time, but they eventually had to pull away for air, yet they still didn’t speak. 

Ahsoka’s eyes were slightly glazed over, and she had a small smile playing at her lips. How was she so beautiful? 

She leaned back in towards him, and for a second, he thought she wanted another kiss, and he certainly was not unhappy about it. Instead, she nuzzled into his chest and let out a small noise that reminded him of a loathe cat. 

Anakin’s eyes went large as he realized she was purring, and his heart fluttered. It was the most relaxing and adorable think he had ever heard.

He held her against him, glad for the rare peace he was sharing with her and smiled softly to himself. Loving his 16 year old padawan might be wrong, but currently, she was the only thing keeping him sane. It was absurd to him that at one point in time he hadn’t wanted her. He couldn’t even remember how he lived without Ahsoka constantly by his side supporting him, listening to him, and just getting his mind off the harsh reality they lived in. Maybe this love wasn’t so wrong? After all, Qui-Gon did say it was the will of the force he was by his side, so maybe it was the will of the force Anakin got her as his padawan?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a soft snoring mixed with the purring, and he realized she had fallen asleep and slumped against his embrace. 

Anakin’s mouth twisted into a smile, and he placed a small kiss between her montrals before gently picking her up and walking her back to her quarters. 

Maybe love wasn’t what he had grown up thinking it was? With Padmé it was always physical. They always had to fill the empty space with words or touch, but it wasn’t like that with Ahsoka. Her presence was simply enough. He felt . . . complete with her, but with Padmé it always felt like he had to prove to her that he deserved her love. With Ahsoka, it was just this unspoken thing that existed between them. It wasn’t forced, and it wasn’t intentional. It just was, and it filled that empty hole in his heart that was left when he had walked away from his mother to become a Jedi. Maybe that’s what love was? Maybe it was something that needed no words and didn’t require constant touch but instead just existed. Love was something that could make even the heart of his own at peace. And right there in that moment, he would hold onto that and forget about his worries. It was just him and the adorable togruta in his arms and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just randomly had the urge to write this about a week ago, and I am just now deciding to post this here :)   
> I always wondered how Anakin felt towards Ahsoka after seeing her die. That has to be extremely emotional, especially for someone like Anakin, so how did he go about being around her after? This just seems to be an event that could most likely occur, but I want to hear your opinions on what you think happened after Mortis with Anakin and Ahsoka. ✨


End file.
